


Watch Your Throat, It Needs To Choke

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Young, Dumb, Full Of Come [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Voyeurism, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis takes his revenge for the shenanigans in the RegaliaHe was glad that it was Prompto behind him, though. If Noctis and Gladio were going to be selfish and reckless, then Ignis was going to get his own back, and surely Prompto would be willing to help. Prompto was just beginning to explore the depths of his sexuality, after all, and there was little that Ignis enjoyed more than being the one to introduce his lovers to new pleasures.





	Watch Your Throat, It Needs To Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy I'm back with more porn for your perusal.
> 
> The title makes it sound more extreme than it actually is: basically Prompto likes the _idea_ of being choked, but he isn't into actually having his breathing stopped. In any case, the title of this part, the prequel and the series itself are all from [the same song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLRCs0saBnU).

Despite Ignis’ unfailing politeness, the woman behind the counter of the motel fixed them both with a strange look, presumably due to the oddly pinched expression on Ignis’ face and the way that Prompto was practically vibrating with excitement behind him.

Still, it wasn’t as if Ignis had high regard for the opinion of a motel clerk- Gloria, her nametag said- that he would likely never see again in his entire life, especially when his heart was pounding and arousal felt like it was sinking into the marrow of his bones. The glimpses he’d managed to steal of the show going on in the backseat of the Regalia, aided by the sounds of Gladio taking his pleasure from Noctis’ throat, had damn near driven him crazy as he’d tried to keep the car on the road.

He was glad that it was Prompto behind him, though. If Noctis and Gladio were going to be selfish and reckless, then Ignis was going to get his own back, and surely Prompto would be willing to help. Prompto was just beginning to explore the depths of his sexuality, after all, and there was little that Ignis enjoyed more than being the one to introduce his lovers to new pleasures.

He already had a few ideas for their time in this particular motel, but the look on Prompto’s face seemed to indicate that he had some of his own as well.

Taking the room key from Gloria and leaving behind a little more gil than was strictly necessary, Ignis planted a possessive hand intimately low on the small of Prompto’s back, holding his head high as he guided Prompto to their room. If Gloria had _opinions_ about that, for once Ignis didn’t care. People recognised Noctis less than one would expect when he was out of his ceremonial uniforms, and even less when he wasn’t being trailed by a group of fully-suited-up Crownsguard members; and it wasn’t as if they were stupid enough to use their real names for insignificant bookings.

If his actions wouldn’t besmirch the honour of the Crown, then he could do what he pleased.

Prompto seemed to enjoy it, anyway. He and Gladio were usually the ones to initiate public physical contact, and if the look on his face was any indication, he was thoroughly enjoying being the one under Ignis’ hand for once.

Regrettably, Ignis had to remove his hand from Prompto’s slightly sweaty shirt to open the door to their room, but he made up for it by nudging Prompto inside with a firm pat to his ass. Already jumping out of his skin with excitement, Prompto practically fell into the room, quickly turning around and tugging Ignis inside by the front of his shirt. The pair briefly paused to kick their shoes off, Ignis nudging his own until they were mostly lined up while Prompto’s boots fell wherever and were immediately forgotten.

The room was small enough that Ignis could press Prompto into the opposite wall with just a few long steps, Prompto tripping over himself before his back hit the wall with a dull _thud_ and he met Ignis’ heated eyes with his own equal expression. Biting his lip, Prompto grinned, running his hands up Ignis’ torso before letting his arms hang over those beautiful broad shoulders.

“They get you all worked up, Iggy?” Curling one hand around the back of Ignis’ neck, Prompto tilted his head a little further back, encouraging Ignis to kiss him.

“Hm,” was all Ignis had to say before he was taking Prompto up on that offer, feeling Prompto go weak between him and the wall as Ignis licked into his mouth. Taking advantage of Prompto’s loose body, Ignis shoved his hands between Prompto and the wall, sliding down to take two firm handfuls of Prompto’s toned ass and _squeeze_.

Prompto’s hips jerked up, rubbing his hard cock against Ignis, and he gasped into their kiss as his lips went slack.

Pulling away from the kiss that Prompto was too dazed to return any longer, Ignis moved his hands a little further down, grabbing Prompto’s thighs and encouraging him to wrap his legs around Ignis’ waist as he was lifted up and pressed into the wall. Almost immediately, Ignis’ teeth were leaving faint marks across Prompto’s pale skin, from the sensitive spots under his jaw to the edge of his freckled shoulder.

Prompto could only clutch desperately at Ignis’ neck, his head lolling against the wall as he was abruptly reminded that, although Ignis was nowhere near Gladio’s size, he was still _plenty_ strong underneath his stuffy, perfectly-pressed shirts.

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy,” Prompto gasped after a particularly sharp bite, “You gotta hurry up and fuck me before I _die_.”

“Blue balls aren’t _actually_ a real affliction, much less a fatal one,” Ignis said, aiming for wry but landing somewhere in the vicinity of desperate. Still, he let Prompto slide back down the wall until his feet hit the ground, taking a step back and tugging Prompto with him so that he had room to push Prompto’s vest off his shoulders. His shirt quickly followed, and both were unceremoniously dumped on the ground in a show of just how worked up Ignis was.

As Prompto attacked the buttons on Ignis’ shirt, Ignis took it upon himself to start removing his gloves, but he’d barely managed to slide his fingertips under the leather before Prompto was grabbing his wrists, keeping him from going any further.

Raising an eyebrow, Ignis watched as Prompto swallowed hard, a flush darkening his cheeks as he briefly met Ignis’ eyes before looking away, obviously embarrassed. “Leave them on? Please?”

“Of course,” Ignis agreed easily, quickly realising that the request probably had something to do with the ideas he’d seen forming earlier behind Prompto’s bright eyes. Leaving his gloves in place, Ignis removed his glasses instead, putting them down on the dresser so that Prompto could remove his shirt without fear of damaging them.

Ignis let nimble fingers divest him of his shirt and pants in short order, the relief of his cock finally being removed from his constricting clothes and underwear an indescribable feeling. Before he could give into the urge to touch himself, Ignis backed away from Prompto until the mattress hit the back of his legs, sitting his naked body on the edge and tugging on Prompto’s belt until he could stand between Ignis’ spread thighs.

“What do you want?” Ignis asked, his voice husky with unfulfilled desire. It took a few moments for Prompto to get his thoughts in order, nervously licking his lips and playing with his hair.

“I was wondering if you’d, um…” Slightly shaking fingers reached down to take one of Ignis’ hands, lifting them until soft leather was pressed against the delicate skin of Prompto’s throat.

“You want me to choke you?” Ignis asked, honestly surprised but only letting his tone show that he was seeking confirmation. Breathplay was more intense than a lot of things that Prompto had tried so far, and Ignis honestly wasn’t certain that his self-control was in the proper state to be trying something like that.

“Not...exactly?” Prompto clarified, letting go of Ignis’ wrist as his bare thumb gently stroked the hollow of Prompto’s throat. “I don’t want to, like, stop breathing or anything, but maybe just a little pressure so that it feels like you _could_ stop me from breathing? While you fuck me?”

“...I can do that,” Ignis said, and if either of them had managed to look away from the other’s eyes they would have seen his cock twitch with arousal. “Safeword?”

“Chocobo,” Prompto said confidently, knowing the drill by now.

“If you can’t speak?”

“Tap wherever I can reach three times.”

“If you can’t manage that?”

“This,” Prompto said, rapidly opening and closing his fist a few times. Ignis smiled and nodded, letting his fingers begin to slowly, torturously trail down Prompto’s bare torso. He shivered when leather brushed over his nipples, teasing one and then the other to points; but Ignis wasn’t in the mood for too much teasing, and soon he moved down to Prompto’s belt.

With all of their clothes gone, it was painfully obvious how much Gladio and Noctis’ little show had affected them both. Prompto’s damp underwear had left the head of his cock glistening with precome, and Ignis’ cock was an angry red colour that could _not_ have been comfortable.

Briefly, Ignis considered sucking Prompto until he screamed, but he wasn’t _quite_ selfless enough to put his own pleasure on hold any longer than he needed to, and so he just tugged at Prompto’s waist until they could both sprawl out on the motel bed.

Rolling until he was on top, Ignis took Prompto’s mouth in a desperate, sloppy kiss, gently grinding against him just enough to work them both into a little frenzy.

The door to the motel room opened just as Ignis began to pick up the pace, but neither them bothered to look at the new arrivals, too wrapped up in each other to care about what Noctis and Gladio were doing. It was only when Ignis heard footsteps approaching that he thrust out one hand in a clear _stop_ gesture, still a little sore over being denied the chance to truly appreciate the beauty that was Lucis’ Crown Prince taking a face-fucking from his Shield’s frankly massive cock.

A quick glance sideways between kisses showed Gladio frowning as he tossed their bags aside and sat down against the wall, tugging Noctis into his lap so that they could both watch what was happening on the bed. Gladio’s hand was already slipping into Noctis’ pants, and it was only gentle lips against his jaw that dragged Ignis’ attention back to what he was _meant_ to be doing.

Or _who_ , as the case was.

“Lube?” Prompto asked, and it was only then that Ignis realised just how affected he was. He had neither lube nor a condom, the motel seeming too cheap to have a decent shower for Prompto to clean himself out in, and he didn’t-

“Here,” Gladio said from off to the side, and a well-used bottle of lube bounced onto the mattress, followed by a single condom. It was a little scary how well Gladio and Ignis could read each other’s minds sometimes, but they both had to admit that it had its perks.

Flicking the lid open, Ignis hesitated as he looked down at his pristine gloves. He could take one off, he supposed, or remove them both and then put them back once his hands were clean; but neither was a foolproof suggestion, and it was a great relief when Prompto tugged the bottle from his hands.

“Sit back, Iggy,” Prompto laughed, pushing Ignis’ shoulder until Ignis was sitting back on his heels between Prompto’s legs. “I got this.”

Only glancing away for long enough to confirm that the other two could see what they couldn’t touch, Ignis’ eyes were drawn back to the main attraction once Prompto shifted until he could lift his legs and fold them back towards his body. One of his hands was already slicked up, and he held his balls out of the way with his dry hand so that Ignis could have an uninterrupted view of his tight hole.

Noctis moaned when Prompto slid a single finger into himself, Ignis the only one close enough to hear Prompto’s breath hitching as he did it; Ignis wanted nothing more than to replace Prompto’s finger with his tongue and drag more of those delicious noises from him, his own need to be sated finally losing out to his urge to make his lover feel good.

Their current lube tasted annoyingly plastic, Ignis knew from experience, but Prompto hadn’t gone far enough for there to be much yet…

With a low rumble coming from deep in his chest, Ignis tugged Prompto’s hand away from himself, diving forward to put his mouth to enthusiastic use.

Prompto yelped loudly at the first swipe of Ignis’ tongue over his hole, Gladio swearing loudly in the background and making Ignis grin as he happily began to eat Prompto out.

In truth, Ignis may have had as much of an oral fixation as Noctis did, not that he would broadcast that fact to the world.

A hand curled in Ignis’ hair, and he was glad to note that it was dry, the prospect of washing lube from his hair not a particularly enticing one. Still, Prompto was letting out little gasps and sighs with every new move that Ignis tried, though, and that alone would have made the inconvenience worth it.

“ _Fucking shit_ , _Iggy_ ,” Prompto moaned, “You gotta stop before I come.”

Pressing his tongue as far into Prompto as he could manage, Ignis then reluctantly pulled back, looking at Prompto’s saliva-wet hole with satisfaction.

“Okay, fuck it,” Prompto said, shoving two lubed fingers into himself without any hesitation, thrusting them briefly before pulling them out and fumbling for the condom. “We gotta do this now, I don’t care what you reckon about blue balls because I am gonna _lose it_ if we don’t hurry up.”

Gladio and Noctis _cheered_ at that, Ignis not quite stifling a laugh and Prompto giggling openly as he tried and failed to tear the condom’s packaging with his slick hands.

“Stupid thingy,” Prompto mumbled, eventually managing to open it and roll the latex down Ignis’ dick. He briefly evaluated the remains of the lube on his hand before shrugging and picking up the tube again, squeezing it straight onto Ignis’ dick before tossing the bottle away without a care.

“You remember what you asked for?”

“Yep,” Prompto said distractedly, focusing more on slicking up Ignis’ cock.

“Prompto,” Ignis said, hooking his finger underneath Prompto’s chin and gently nudging him to look up. “Do you still want it?”

“Iggy, I do. Don’t worry so much.”

“I only worry because I care,” Ignis said, leaning in to peck Prompto’s soft lips.

“ _Awwww_ ,” Gladio cooed obnoxiously, earning himself an unimpressed glare.

“Oh, shut up,” Ignis said as Prompto laughed, “Or I’ll kick you both out.”

“Dude!” Noctis said, slapping at Gladio’s forearm where it was coming out of Noctis’ open waistband, “Don’t ruin this for me!”

“If the peanut gallery are quite finished?” Ignis asked dryly, raising his eyebrows. Noctis held up his hands in surrender, and Ignis imagined that Gladio would have done the same were one not down His Highness’ pants. Instead, Gladio just nodded sheepishly, and Ignis gave a satisfied nod before turning his attention back to Prompto.

“Ready?” Ignis asked, and Prompto squirmed impatiently underneath him.

“C’mon,” Prompto whined, “You said you’d fuck me, like, _yesterday_.”

“So impatient,” Ignis murmured, but he slid his gloved hands down to Prompto’s thighs and encouraged him to hook them over Ignis’ shoulders. Prompto was grinning with anticipation, his entire face flushed red, and Ignis took a few moments to drop a number of kisses along his freckles before taking himself in hand and lining up with Prompto’s body.

The first press inside Prompto was breathtaking, his body tighter than usual thanks to the hurried, half-assed preparation Prompto had done in his eagerness to get started. Still, if the way that Prompto moaned was any indication, it wasn’t hurting him; if anything, his eyes had gone bright and a little dazed, and his hands scrabbled for grip on the cheap quilt.

“Iggy,” Prompto said as he rolled his hips to meet the first few slow thrusts, “Do it. I’m not gonna last long so…”

Swallowing hard, Ignis nodded, brushing some stray hair out of Prompto’s eyes. “Tap out as soon as you need to.”

“Duh,” Prompto said, making Ignis roll his eyes. His hips still thrusting, he flexed his right hand a few times before splaying his fingers on the middle of Prompto’s chest before slowly slipping them upwards. He had enough knowledge of basic anatomy to know where to avoid, and he tried to keep away from anything too fragile, not that there was a particularly _good_ way to do this.

He was just glad that Prompto didn’t want to _actually_ stop breathing, as he wasn’t sure he could have consented to that.

“ _Oh_ , that’s good,” Prompto said once Ignis’ thumb and index finger were just above the hollow of his throat, fingers curling gently around his neck but not even putting on any pressure. He sounded breathless but not strained, and Ignis ever so slightly increased his grip.

He could hear Prompto’s breathing, quick but unhindered, and he fancied that he could feel Prompto’s blood racing through his veins. Prompto’s eyes were glazing over with pleasure and he was desperately humping back onto Ignis’ cock, and Ignis could only stare with wide eyes at how _into it_ his lover was.

He wasn’t even doing anything, not really; the leather gloves and the threat of being choked seemed to be what were turning Prompto on more than anything, and so Ignis loosened his grip until his hand was basically just resting on Prompto’s skin.

If Prompto noticed, it didn’t seem to matter to him. He was panting hard and letting out string after string of garbled moans, his cock liberally leaking precome all over his abdomen. Prompto was gorgeously responsive to most things, but this was beyond the norm and Ignis never wanted it to end.

He’d never seen Prompto look so dazed, not even when he was sandwiched between two of them or laying back to let all three worship his body. There were obviously darker things to explore when it came to Prompto’s kinks, and Ignis was looking forward to discovering any number of new things with his lovers.

“What the fuck,” Ignis heard Noctis say in an awed voice, before he let out a long groan of his own. Ignis briefly spared the other two a quick look, seeing that Gladio had finally fished Noctis’ cock out of his underwear and was quickly jerking him off, one hand on his cock and the other rolling Noctis’ balls in his fingers.

Weak fingers then wrapped themselves around Ignis’ wrist, holding them in place without pushing him to press harder, and Ignis looked back at Prompto’s beautifully undone face.

“ _I_ _ggy_ ,” Prompto moaned, “I wanna come.”

Regretfully, Ignis realised that he couldn’t hold Prompto’s throat _and_ his cock, needing one hand braced on the mattress to keep him up. As much as he wanted to be the one to bring Prompto his pleasure, there was only so much he could do, and he nodded.

“Touch yourself.”

Prompto let out a squeaking moan, the hand that wasn’t around Ignis’ wrist immediately pushing between their bodies to soothe his neglected cock. “Ah, _fuck_.”

“Come, Noct,” Ignis heard, and he was looking away again before he even realised it, Noctis’ head thrown back against Gladio’s shoulder as he sat with his legs splayed shamelessly wide between Gladio’s own wide-spread thighs. The way his come splattered onto the shitty carpet was sure to leave a stain, but it surely wasn’t going to be the first time and Ignis couldn’t even bring himself to care, not with the way that Gladio was lovingly sweeping Noctis’ hair back and kissing his neck.

“Hot,” Prompto mumbled in a dazed voice, and Ignis realised that the skin under his hand had gone taut as Prompto looked at the other two as well.

“It’s your turn, my love,” Ignis said in a low voice, his attention now firmly back on the man underneath him. Prompto moaned again, and Ignis thrust into him harder, chasing his own pleasure just as much as he was after Prompto’s own.

“Come,” Ignis said in the sharp, demanding voice that he knew Prompto loved, his fingers flexing just a little around Prompto’s throat.

“ _Oh_ ,” Prompto choked out as he went stiff, trying and failing to curl in on himself as his cock began spurting come over his fingers, “ _Iggy!_ ”

“Good boy,” Ignis said, barely aware of his mouth moving as he kept thrusting into Prompto’s body, one moment painfully stiff and the next boneless with orgasm. With Prompto satisfied, he realised that he could remove his hand from that long throat, but at the same time he was struck with the thought that he _really didn’t want to_.

He wasn’t putting any pressure on at all, but his glove made a beautiful contrast with Prompto’s skin, and he was dizzy with the realisation of just how much Prompto trusted him. To ask someone to put their hands in such a dangerous area, while knowing that they wouldn’t go too far…

Ignis’ heart pounded with pure _love_ , and it was that thought he kept in mind as he made his last few thrusts into Prompto’s accepting body, the force of his long-awaited orgasm throwing him forward until his head was hanging uselessly, Prompto’s legs over his shoulders the only thing keeping him upright.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Ignis breathed eventually, slowly unwrapping himself from Prompto’s legs and pulling his hand away from Prompto’s throat. “You’re so beautiful, Prompto.”

Prompto made a contented sound, stretching his cramped legs as Ignis pulled out and collapsed next to him. Within a few seconds, there were two others on the bed with them, the size of the mattress no concern even though it clearly wasn’t designed with four grown men in mind.

Gentle hands pulled Ignis’ condom and gloves off and returned his glasses, another set wiping the come from Prompto’s stomach and fingers. It was a tight squeeze, but when they were clean Gladio managed to spoon behind Prompto and Noctis sprawled himself on top of Ignis, both of them having stripped off their clothes somewhere along the line.

A contented silence filled the room, but Ignis knew it wouldn’t last; sure enough, Gladio was the one to break it, his words a little muffled from where his lips were pressed against the top of Prompto’s head.

“That was fucking hot, but _damn_ , Prom, where’d that choking shit come from?”

“Um,” Prompto said, sounding embarrassed even though his tongue was loosened by the pleasure of a fantastic orgasm. “You know how you told Noct that he should, like, breathe while he still could or whatever?”

“Uh,” Gladio said.

“You did,” Noctis piped up. “Anyone ever tell you that your brain basically shuts off when you get really horny?”

“Fuck up,” Gladio grumbled, burying his face deeper into Prompto’s hair.

“It’s endearing,” Ignis added, smirking a little when Gladio just mumbled a few more curses.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Prompto said, “I just...thought that sounded really hot? Like, I knew you weren’t _actually_ gonna stop Noct from breathing, but the thought that you could do it was...”

Prompto let out an exaggerated moan, causing Gladio to squirm uncomfortably while Noctis laughed.

“I have to say,” Ignis suddenly announced, his hand stroking the back of Noctis’ head, “If the two of you _ever_ decide to hook up in the back of the Regalia again, at least do it in the morning when I can safely pull over and not have to try to watch the road without getting distracted.”

“Can do,” Noctis said, turning his head and giving a mocking, lazy salute. Ignis nearly swallowed his tongue at how _wrong_ such a gesture was coming from the prince, but he was thankfully distracted by Prompto’s hand running up and down his torso, soothing his still-slightly-sore feelings.

“Don’t worry, Iggy,” Prompto said, his voice full of filthy promises that would certainly have thickened Ignis’ cock were it not thoroughly worn out. “One day we’ll make those two sit in the front and I’ll eat you out in the backseat.”

Ignis groaned, a smile tugging at his lips as Noctis and Gladio began to vehemently argue that such a thing wasn’t _fair_ and that they _deserved_ to watch properly.

Vengeance would be sweet, Ignis knew, his brain already working with the kinds of plans and strategies that could never be put to paper.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
